The Dark Omen
by docilexi
Summary: In the forest where Nightclan resides, 2 kits, Shadekit and Flowerkit, are born. The clan is in joy at the birth, but the joy soon ends after dark time falls upon Nightclan. Told a moon before their birth, an omen says a dark time that will come over the forest, until a weird light restores order. As cats try and find out its meaning, the kits have to find their role in the omen.
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Nightclan**

 **Leader-**

Badgerstar- a large, black tom with white tabby stripes and blue eyes

 **Deputy-**

Ashenheart- a dark grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat-**

Tornflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors-**

Skyeyes- ginger tom with stunning blue eyes

Lostwish- silver she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowtail- black tom with white ears and tail with green eyes

Morningbreeze- cream she cat with blue eyes and torn ears

Ebonysplash- dark brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice-** Pebblepaw- grey tom with green eyes

Moonblossom- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cloudwhisker- dark grey tom with one amber eye and one blue eye

 **Apprentice-** Mistpaw- silver she-cat with amber eyes

Blazespots- ginger spotted tom with blue eyes

Spottedpetal- calico she-cat with green eyes

Hailstorm- light grey tom with amber eyes

Hawktalon- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and twisted tail

 **Queens-**

Skyfleck- white she-cat with gray speckles and green eyes (Mother to Shadowtail's kits, Shadekit and Flowerkit)

Palestream- light brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes (expecting Ebonysplash's kits)

 **Kits-**

Shadekit- black tom with a white patch on his flank and blue eyes

Flowerkit- white she-kit with silver patches and green eyes

 **Elders-**

Ambermoon- ginger she-cat and white paws with blue eyes

Jayflight- old silver tabby tom with amber eyes

The moonlight reflected down onto the ground, lighting up the clearing where a big cat sat. The cat's tail twitched, as if he was waiting for something. Then, a dark tom with a white tail and ears trotted into the clearing, approaching the cat. The cat dipped his head, and sat next to him.

"Two, Badgerstar, both healthy," Shadowtail murmured to Badgerstar, who's face lit up in a smile. The leader let out a sigh of relief and nodded to Shadowtail.

"Congratulations, Shadowtail. This is great news for the clan, especially since Hawktalon lost her last litter. They will be great warriors," Badgerstar replied, his tone was usually gruff, but it had changed for such good news. "Leafbare has been tough, but it has only been a few sun-ups since Newleaf came, we are grateful to have a new litter of kits come so soon."

As his leader spoke, Shadowtail nodded. "I'm sure that Nightclan will have many more litters throughout Newleaf, we'll just have to wait patiently, surely Palestream will have her kits soon," the tom meowed, though his mind seemed to be focused on something else.

Badgerstar looked at Shadowtail and sighed. "I know it still worries you, Shadowtail, but we have moved on. You should rest, go and be with your mate and kits."

Shadowtail let out a sigh and pressed his nose to Badgerstar's shoulder. "Alright, Badgerstar," Shadowtail replied softly and padded into the forest, away from the moonlit clearing.

Badgerstar looked up to the star-filled sky and sighed, his eyes darkening. The tom remembered the message that Starclan had given him.

 _Through the forest, a time will come when no light shines, all will be blind and helpless, as the darkness slowly takes over. There will come a light that will restore order throughout the darkness._

The message concerned Badgerstar, but he had decided to not let it bother him, at least, not at the moment. With the lack of kits in Nightclan, Badgerstar was more concerned on growing his clan. The two kits were a great beginning, and Badgerstar had great plans for them.

Shadowtail padded into the clearing, dipping his head to the 3 cats exiting as he walked in to greet his mate and new kits. He crouched down beside Skyfleck, licking her ear as he heard his kits wail and squirm to suckle from their mother.

"Have you come up with names?" Shadowtail asked in a light purr, smiling as he looked down at the squirming, newborn kits.

Skyfleck nodded and licked her kits with a smile on her face. "I was thinking Shadekit, for the black tom. How about Flowerkit for the she-kit?" She asked.

Shadowtail nodded and pressed his nose to his mate's cheek. "That's great, they're perfect, Skyfleck," he spoke in a soft voice, eventually falling asleep next to his mate and kits.


	2. Chapter 1

Shadekit wrestled Flowerkit to the soft, mossy ground of the nursery. Flowerkit squealed as her brother toppled over her and yowled in success. Flowerkit used her hind legs to push Shadekit's soft abdomen and throw him off her. Flowerkit bounded up to her paws and ran around the nursery, with Shadekit on her tail.

"You won't catch me! I'm the fastest Nightclan warrior, no rogue can beat me!" Flowerkit squealed in excitement, but that victory soon came to an end. Flowerkit squeaked as she tripped over a large paw, rolling off her back and onto her paws. She yowled as Shadekit came crashing on top of her, but the tom slowly rolled off. Palestream groaned as she opened her eyes to see 2 small kittens in front of her.

"Don't you have others to bother?" The queen grumbled, closing her eyes for a moment. "Tornflower says I need the most rest I can get, so how about you to go outside and play, and leave me some peace and quiet?"

The kits smiled and bounded out of the nursery as fast as their tiny paws could carry them. "Thanks, Palestream!" Both kits shouted as the dashed out into the middle of camp.

The sun shone brightly on the camp, the soft, Newleaf grass had just started to grow and most of the snow was melting. Many warriors were talking, some were sharing-tongues. The kits looked around, bored for a moment until they saw their father padding by. The kits darted towards the tom and leaped at his large paws, stopping him in his tracks. The large tom chuckles and nosed his kits.

"You two are lively this morning," Shadowtail meowed with a smile on his face. "What are you out here for?" He asked with the flick of his tail.

"Palestream said we were bothering her, so she let us come outside and play!" Shadekit mewed to his father, his blue eyes twinkling.

Shadowtail chuckled, nuzzling his kits. "I would think so; you two will be the most energetic warriors Nightclan will ever see! But now, I have to talk with Badgerstar. I'll play with you as soon as I get out."

The kits frowned for a moment as they watched their father walk off into Badgerstar's den, but then padded off to do something else. As they wondered what to do, they overheard two warriors talking.

"I don't understand why Badgerstar didn't pick Shadowtail as his deputy. Clearly Badgerstar trusts him the most."

"Come on, Skyeyes, even you know Badgerstar likes Ashenheart, that's why he chose her," a cat replied.

Skyeyes rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Crushes are for apprentices, Morningbreeze, I think Badgerstar's made a bad decision."

Morningbreeze chuckled a bit and padded past him, her tail flicking as Skyeyes got to his paws and trotted off towards the clearing. Shadekit and Flowerkit looked at each other, confused.

"Did you hear that? Dad was going to be the deputy!" Shadekit squealed happily, but Flowerkit frowned.

"But he isn't, you heard Skyeyes, Badgerstar made a bad decision!" Flowerkit exclaimed. Shadekit nosed her, a smile on his face.

"He'll be deputy one day! Maybe even leader!" Shadekit mewed excitedly. "Let's go play."

Flowerkit rolled her eyes and followed Shadekit into the clearing, where Tornflower was gathering some flower looking plants, and Ebonysplash was teaching Pebblepaw how to hunt birds. As the kits scampered across the clearing, all the cats turned their eyes on them.

"Shadekit and Flowerkit!" A sharp hiss made the kits wince and turn, seeing Ashenheart behind them. "You know you shouldn't be out this far from the nursery!"

The kits froze and gulped and they scampered back to camp just in time to avoid another one of Ashenheart's scoldings. The kits ran to the nursery and toppled on one another, continuing to play until Skyfleck made them go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Birds began to chirp and sing, the colorful dawn sky lighting up the camp as many cats crawled out from their nests to stretch and yawn. Badgerstar sat at the top of Tall Rock, the gathering place of the clan. A few warriors looked at their leader and dipped their head in respect.

"Alright, the dawn patrol will include…" The leader paused, taking a moment to think about who he would send to patrol the territory. "Spottedpetal, Blazespots, Lostwish, and Cloudwhisker."

The four cats trotted out of camp, rustling the bushes near the entrance as they slid under them and left. Skyfleck awoke in the nursery, her tail curled protectively around her kits. Flowerkit and Shadekit cuddled together, their small paws tucked in as each of them slept.

Skyfleck slowly got up, leaving her kits huddled together for warmth. The she-cat padded out of the den, trotting over to the fresh-kill pile to eat. She was suddenly greeted by a lick on her cheek. Her fur puffed out as she turned to see Shadowtail, who was smirking.

"Good morning, my love," he purred and pressed his nose to her cheek. Skyfleck blushed and purred, nudging him with her muzzle.

"Good morning, Shadowtail," she replied and plucked a squirrel from the pile. The queen sat down, taking a bite of the squirrel and gazing at her mate.

"How are Shadekit and Flowerkit?" The tom asked, smiling as he sat next to his mate.

"Sleepy," the queen chuckled as she swallowed the last bit of squirrel. "They were playing all day yesterday. Such troublemakers."

Shadekit padded out of the nursery, with Flowerkit at his side. The she-kit yawned, leaning on her brother, who was much more awake. Shadekit shook his sister, as if trying to wake her up.

"Get up, Flowerkit! You're heavier than you look!" The tom grumbled and made his sister stand. Flowerkit mumbled and shook herself, opening her eyes and yawning.

Shadekit padded over to his parents with a grin on his small face. "Morning!" The kit squealed, pouncing on his father's tail. As his mother chuckled, Flowerkit padded over with a weary expression.

"Flowerkit, perhaps you should get some rest. You really don't look too good," Skyfleck meowed and licked her daughter's forehead. Flowerkit grumbled and walked back into the nursery.

Shadowtail looked back at Shadekit. "Shadekit, Skyfleck and I are going to do some hunting, would you be alright if we left for a little bit?" The tom asked his son, who nodded.

"Alright, but be back soon! I don't want to die of boredom!" The tom squeaked and dashed off, bounding over to a couple of warriors. Skyfleck and Shadowtail chuckled and went off to hunt.

Shadekit looked up and saw Skyeyes, Morningbreeze, and Hailstorm. The 3 looked down at Shadekit and 2 smiled, all except Hailstorm.

"Hey there, Shadekit!" Morningbreeze chuckled to the kit. Skyeyes looked at her with a smile and looked at Hailstorm.

"Brighten up, grumpy. You're always frowning," Skyeyes meowed to Hailstorm, and then looked at Shadekit with his magnificent eyes.

"Shadekit, would you like to join us in the clearing? We'll just be talking, so Ashenheart won't be a foxheart."

Shadekit looked at Skyeyes with shock. "Y-You called the deputy a f-foxheart…"

Morningbreeze wrapped her tail around Shadekit, and then glanced at Skyeyes with a dagger-like glare. "He doesn't mean it, Shadekit, he's just being a mouse-brain. But we would love to talk with you in the clearing, without Ashenheart being a thorn in our fur."

Shadekit nodded. "Alright, let's go," the little kit responded and began to walk with Hailstorm beside him. The tom had seemed down lately, since Hawktalon had lost her last litter of kits, Hailstorm and she seemed very quiet, not in the good way. As they walked, Morningbreeze hissed something to Skyeyes, who trotted along with Shadekit and Hailstorm.

As they reached the sunlit clearing, Shadekit bounded forward and rolled in the grass, giggling. The cats smiled and padded towards him, sitting down in a small circle. Shadekit got up and sat next to them, looking up at the cats around him.

"We never have the whole group together; either Hailstorm's sleeping, Cloudwhisker's on patrol or Hawktalon's off doing something else. No offense, Hailstorm," Skyeyes meowed, a low grumble coming from Hailstorm's throat.

"Well, tonight is good for talking. Especially after the evening patrol has left, then there wouldn't be another patrol until moon-high," Morningbreeze noted. "Badgerstar won't make Cloudwhisker do 2 patrols a day."

"Great, but Shadowtail's stopped coming. I think he's lost loyalty," Hailstorm replied in a gruff tone. Skyeyes nodded and Morningbreeze wrapped her tail around Shadekit.

"It doesn't matter, we're better off without him. We'll just have to come up with something else," Skyeyes meowed. Morningbreeze looked at Shadekit.

Shadekit became a bit worried; his father was the most loyal cat in the clan! These meetings that they talked about, it only made the kit more curious.

"Shadekit, can we trust you to keep this secret? If you do, you can come to tonight's meeting with us," Morningbreeze meowed in a sweet tone, her soothing voice creeping into Shadekit's mind.

The kit looked up at her for a few moments, and then nodded. "A-Alright, Morningbreeze. I'll keep it quiet."


	4. Chapter 3

By sunhigh, Flowerkit had finally woken up; her brother was nowhere to be seen. The kit yawned, stretching before padding out of the nursery and spotting many cats basking in the New-Leaf sun. Flowerkit searched for Shadekit, whom she still had no idea where he went. Tornflower approached the kit and gave her a flick on the ear with her tail with a smile.

"Looking for your brother?" The medicine cat asked with a purr in her throat. "He went to the clearing."

Flowerkit rolled her eyes. "He's going to get in trouble again! Thank you Tornflower!" The she-kit mewed as she bounded to the clearing.

Flowerkit entered the clearing, the soft grass brushing against her tiny paws. She spotted her brother; surprisingly he was sitting with some warriors. Flowerkit approached them curiously, then padded over to her brother. He looked at her with a smile.

"Hi, Flowerkit," Shadekit greeted his sister, the black kit nosing her.

"I thought Ashenheart said we couldn't be here, Shadekit, I don't want to get in trouble!" Flowerkit complained, causing Hailstorm to grumble and Morningbreeze and Skyeyes to whisper to each other, disappointment in their gaze.

Shadekit shrugged. "I don't care. I'm talking to my new friends, and I'm going to stay in this clearing for as long as I want." The toms reply made Morningbreeze smile, and Skyeyes blue gaze shine.

Flowerkit stared at him in shock. "Fine, I'll go play by myself then!" She squealed and stormed off back to camp. _This is outrageous! He thinks he's a warrior already!_ She thought as she walked back and sat in the middle of camp. She looked around waiting several minutes before collapsing on her side and huffed boredly.

"Flowerkit?" A kind voice meowed, a cold nose touching the kit's ear. Tornflower examined her quickly, and Flowerkit sighed.

"Hey, Tornflower. Shadekit didn't want to play with me because he was hanging out with warriors. He knows we are not allowed in the clearing!" Flowerkit protested, and Tornflower smiled.

Tornflower nosed the kit up, Flowerkit standing and meeting the medicine cat's gaze. "He'll realize his mistake, Flowerkit. You'll just have to give him time. For the meanwhile, I need some help sorting herbs. Would you mind helping me?"

"Tornflower, I don't want to be a medicine cat!" She mewed to the she-cat. Tornflower chuckled and flicked her tail.

"I'm not saying you will be, you just seem bored and I was wondering if you could help. It's alright, bye Flowerkit," Tornflower meowed and padded back to her den. Flowerkit padded back to the nursery, seeing Palestream lying down. The queen looked at Flowerkit, and coughed.

"Hello-" the queen paused and let out bouts of coughs. "Flowerkit," Palestream finished her sentence and sighed. Flowerkit padded up to her.

"Are you alright? Do you need Tornflower?" The she-kit asked, but Palestream shook her head and refused.

"It's alright, Flowerkit. She's probably busy anyways; besides, I'm as strong as a warrior," Palestream replied with a smile, although Flowerkit knew that the she-cat was not alright.

Flowerkit nodded. "When are your kits coming? I'm bored," she asked, sitting down next to the she-cat.

Palestream laughed, but then coughed a bit. "I'm not sure, but I'll be sure to let you know when they're here," the queen replied, her voice raspy and hoarse.

Shadekit returned his gaze to the warriors around him. "Sorry, about that. She does sound upset though…" The kit muttered, Morningbreeze wrapping her tail around him.

"Don't worry, Shadekit, your sister will get over it, she can handle it by herself," the she-cat meowed.

Hailstorm cleared his throat. "We can't focus on some dumb kit now; we have to get back on topic."

Shadekit frowned. "My sister isn't a dumb kit, and neither am I."

Morningbreeze looked at Shadekit, with her ears flattened. "Of course you're not a dumb kit! You're much smarter than Flowerkit, and much stronger. Don't you always beat her when you play? That's because you're going to be a great warrior, and someday you'll fight beside us, right?"

Shadekit thought for a moment. "That is true, I do always win," he paused looking up at the three warriors. "I will fight beside you, I promise."

Skyeyes nodded. "Good, you're a strong cat. Not like Badgerstar, or any other mouse-brain in this clan. Badgerstar doesn't know what he's doing half the time, let alone making Ashenheart deputy. Even a kittypet would have made a better deputy or leader."

Morningbreeze nodded. "Which is why it's got to stop, we have to do something."

As she finished her sentence, a large gray tom sat down next to Hailstorm. "Sorry I'm late," the tom muttered.

"Why are you always late, Cloudwhisker? You're showing up less and less," Skyeyes meowed in a bit of a frustrated tone.

"Spottedpetal wanted to speak with me, that's it. We just went hunting after the patrol, calm yourself," Cloudwhisker hissed quietly.

"Not her again! Cloudwhisker, you have your mind wrapped around her like a collar around a kittypet!" Morningbreeze hissed. "Stop getting ahead of yourself and start forgetting about her, we are starting to think you're unloyal."

"Of course I'm loyal, Morningbreeze. You know better than that!" The tom hissed and stared at Shadekit. "What's a kit doing here?"

"Shadekit's in our group now, he's pledged his loyalty to us," Skyeyes meowed, looking at the kit for a moment.

Shadekit's ears flattened. _Pledged loyalty? I only said I would fight with them…_

Cloudwhisker let out a scoff, and smirked. "A kit, you've really outdone yourself this time Morningbreeze. What'd you tell him, you're his mommy?" He laughed.

"Shut up, you fox dung. And I didn't tell him anything. You're nearly as stupid as Badgerstar aren't you?" Morningbreeze hissed.

"Enough, we'll discuss more at the meeting tonight. We can't use the clearing, too obvious," Hailstorm meowed.

Skyeyes looked at Hailstorm and nodded. "How about the pond? The evening patrol won't be there, and the moonhigh patrol will only be going through the forest and river near the plains up the far west."

"Good, I'll get Shadekit from the nursery when we're all ready to leave, then we can start heading out after the evening patrol leaves," Morningbreeze meowed in agreement.

Shadekit nodded, a bit excited for this meeting.

Hailstorm nodded. "Then it's decided. All we do now is wait."

 **Hey guys, just wanted to say hi and please review or like. If you want to, that is :3. Anyways, I am going to be taking suggestions for the names of Palestream's kits, so please tell me what you think their names should be! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

The sky had turned dark; the only light was the twinkling stars and the moon above their heads. Skyfleck and her kits were curled up in the nursery, Shadekit occasionally opening his eyes to stay awake. The tom knew it would be soon that he would have to leave with Morningbreeze. The tom's stomach was filled with butterflies, he would have to leave camp in order to go to this meeting, but the risk would be worth it.

A cream cat appeared at the entrance of the nursery, her pelt lit up by the moonlight. Shadekit saw her and slowly padded towards her, smiling. Morningbreeze grabbed the kit by the scruff and snuck behind the nursery, padding into the bramble bushes. She was careful not to let the brambles tug at the kit's pelt, but instead sheltering him from them.

"Ready, Shadekit?" Morningbreeze asked as she made her way through the forest. Shadekit nodded, his tail twitching excitedly.

The she-cat broke into a run, dashing through the forest at a great speed. Morningbreeze stopped at a small pond, where Skyeyes and Cloudwhisker were waiting. She set Shadekit down and licked her fur.

"Where's Hailstorm and Hawktalon?" Morningbreeze asked.

"Hailstorm's trying to get her out of her nest; it's a waste of time," Cloudwhisker replied in a gruff tone. "What's the point of having her if she's just going to pout all day?"

Skyeyes glanced at Cloudwhisker with an annoyed look. "Stop it; she lost all of her kits, Cloudwhisker."

As Cloudwhisker began to retort, a brown she-cat and a gray tom padded over to them. They seemed tired, but it hadn't stopped them from coming to the meeting.

Hailstorm looked around at them. "Did anyone tell Shadowtail?"

Morningbreeze's ears flattened with a low hiss in her voice. "He's unloyal, just like you said, and now we're all here, let's begin."

Skyeyes nodded. "Alright, I have a plan to get rid of Ashenheart, that'll be the first step."

Shadekit's ear twitched. "You want to get rid of Ashenheart?" He asked. "Why?"

Cloudwhisker looked at him. "We have to get rid of the weak cats in Nightclan, Shadekit. That starts with Ashenheart, and then Badgerstar."

Morningbreeze turned to Skyeyes. "What's your plan?"

As they began talking, Shadekit's stomach pricked with guilt. First he had snuck out of camp, and now Ashenheart and Badgerstar were going to be killed. He didn't pay attention to their conversation; he was too worried about what would happen if they got caught. Shadekit shook his head; he didn't want them to get caught.

"-bushes, jump and attack. Against us, she alone can't win," Skeyes meowed. "Then we dump her body into the river."

Morningbreeze nosed Shadekit. "Are you falling asleep Shadekit? We're going to train now," the she-cat chuckled and padded over to where the rest of the cats were waiting to practice.

"Shadekit can watch us, maybe he'll learn something his mentor will never teach him," Cloudwhisker meowed and got into an attack crouch. As Hailstorm got into an attack crouch, Hawktalon let out a sad sigh. Shadekit padded over to her and sat next to the she-cat.

The cats claws were unsheathed, their muscles flexed underneath their pelts. "Remember, Shadekit, always keep your claws unsheathed. Whether you're training or fighting, always have your claws out," Skyeyes meowed.

Morningbreeze glanced at Hawktalon, her eyes narrowing. "Come on, Hawktalon, let's spar."

Hawktalon frowned but got up, her twisted tail twitching nervously. Morningbreeze's claws unsheathed as she got into a crouch, Hawktalon got into a crouch, the slim she-cat's claw unsheathing as well. They leaped at each other, Morningbreeze's claws tearing into Hawktalon's shoulders. Hawktalon scrambled underneath Morningbreeze, who was clawing and biting ruthlessly at the brown she-cat's pelt.

Hawktalon swiped, catching Morningbreeze's flanks, as she attacked, Hawktalon bit into Morningbreeze's shoulder. Morningbreeze stumbled back, but rushed at Hawktalon with a flurry of blows and bites. Morningbreeze showed her cruel side, the one that didn't give up for anything, the one that made her pretty blue eyes red with anger.

Hawktalon let out a pitiful wail, which caused Morningbreeze to stop attacking and step off the cat. Morningbreeze shook her head in disappointment, muttering a few words to herself. Morningbreeze had a few scratches among her pelt, and one bite on her shoulder, but it was nothing compared to Hawktalon. The brown she-cat had blood all over her pelt, scratches and bites covering her body, she let out wheezes as she got to her paws and groomed herself.

"You've lost yourself, Hawktalon. You never used to take beatings like this, it's pathetic," Morningbreeze hissed to the bleeding cat.

Flowerkit opened her eyes, awaking in a strange field, one that seemed slightly familiar to her. She looked around, noticing a large boulder towards the center. Thunder sounded throughout the field, lightning flash and Flowerkit whimpered. She turned to see a black cat on the boulder, its paws covered with blood.

Flowerkit let out a yelp, as she woke up, her eyes wide with fear. As she caught her breath, she looked around and realized she was back in the nursery next to her mother. Flowerkit let out a sigh of relief. She snuggled into her mother's fur, not realizing her brother's absence.

The moonlight reflected down onto the pond, the cats licking each other's wounds. Shadekit looked up to the sky, his ears flattened.

Skyeyes surveyed the cats in front of him. His gaze turned towards the sluggish Hawktalon, who looked horribly glum. His blue eyes shown in the moonlight, nothing but pity and frustration gleaming inside.

Hailstorm nodded and licked his mate's wounds. Skyeyes nodded, cleaning Morningbreeze's scratches and licking her ears.

"It's nearly moonhigh, we need to head back," Cloudwhisker meowed, then Morningbreeze lifted Shadekit up and started to pad back to camp, Skyeyes following by her side. The cats bounded home, sneaking behind the nursery and returning to their dens. As they walked, Morningbreeze gently set Shadekit down, licking the kit's ear.

"Tomorrow, things are really going to change for this clan, Shadekit. You'll see," She purred to the tom and bounded to join Skyeyes in the warriors den.

Shadekit nodded, sneaking quietly into the nursery and settling down next to his mother and Flowerkit. The tom was exhausted, the moment he closed his eyes, he was asleep.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and I do need some name suggestions for Palestream's kits! She will be giving birth next chapter! YAY! Finally Flowerkit won't be bored! But anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please give a review if you want :3**


	6. Chapter 5

Flowerkit batted at Shadekit, tugging at her littermate's black pelt. "Wake up, Shadekit! Let's go play!" The silver patched she-kit mewed eagerly.

Shadekit mumbled in his sleep, peeking one blue eye open. "I'm tired, Flowerkit. Leave me alone…" The tom muttered, but was dragged out of the nest by his sister. Flowerkit pushed him until he got up.

"I'm bored, so let's play a game! You're a rogue, and I'm a Nightclan warrior!" Flowerkit squeaked with a smile. Shadekit yawned, stretching before looking at his littermate and nodding.

"I'm always the rogue, but it's alright," he replied in a weary tone, but he shook himself and got ready to play with Flowerkit. He back up getting into a crouch, just like the one Morningbreeze had used before when she had practiced on Hawktalon. The memory of the bloodied she-cat trembling flooded back into his mind.

Shadekit snapped back to reality, just in time to see Flowerkit leap at him, seconds before she landed on him, he unsheathed his claws. Flowerkit landed on him, her tiny paw hitting his flanks and her hind legs pressed against his neck. Shadekit hissed and twisted, raking his tiny claws against Flowerkit's shoulder.

"Ow, Shadekit! Why are you using your claws?" She hissed, blood drawing from the tiny wound. Flowerkit scampered back into the nursery, leaving Shadekit alone and filled with guilt.

"But… I'm always supposed to have my claws out…" He muttered to himself, his head hung low. Now he had chased his sister off.

"You're sister doesn't understand strength, Shadekit," a voice told him. Shadekit turned around, only to meet Cloudwhisker's different color optics.

"Hi, Cloudwhisker, you frightened me," Shadekit replied in a gruff tone, and then Cloudwhisker looked at him with his usually cold gaze.

"Then you must learn not to be afraid of someone behind you," the big tom chuckled, his voice rough and deep.

Shadekit looked at him, cranium tilted. "Where's everyone else? Usually it's Morningbreeze who talks to me."

"They're off on a hunting patrol, but that doesn't mean-"

His voice was cut off by a loud yowl coming from inside the nursery. A gray tabby tom hobbled into the nursery before rushing off to get Tornflower.

"That must be Palestream's kits coming!" Shadekit mewed happily, spotting Flowerkit coming out of the den. Flowerkit bounded over to Shadekit as Tornflower and Jayflight returned to the nursery.

"Jayflight and Skyfleck won't let me stay in the nest while Palestream kits," Flowerkit mewed sadly with a sigh. Cloudwhisker paid no attention to the kit, he was scanning the area.

A dark brown cat ran to the nursery, his tail flying all over as he dashed to help his mate. Cloudwhisker grumbled and walked away, Shadekit looked behind him as if to call the tom back.

They sat in silence for a while; the only sound was the forest noises and the occasional yowls of pain from Palestream. After a while, the noise stopped, Tornflower padding out of the nursery with left over herbs. Flowerkit and Shadekit exchanged glances and bounded towards the nursery. As they got inside, they spotted Palestream, weak and exhausted, and three tiny kits at her belly. One, a dark brown with white paws and a white tail tip, another with a dark gray tabby pelt and silver paws. The last kit, the tiniest, was a dark ginger color. As Shadekit and Flowerkit looked at the newborn kits, Palestream's breath became shallow and slow, with Ebonysplash licking her head.

"You heard what Tornflower said, we have to keep calm and let her nurse her kits. Her fate is in the paws of Starclan now," Skyfleck whispered to Ebonysplash, who frowned and continued to calm his mate.

"She has to live, Skyfleck, I can't go on without her. And the kits, they'd never know their mother, I couldn't bear to see them grow up like that," Ebonysplash muttered back, then glancing at his kits with a sigh.

"Only time will tell…" Skyfleck replied and dipped her head to Jayflight, Palestream's father, who bent down to his daughter and grandkits. Skyfleck padded over to her kits and ushered them towards the exit of the den. "Run along, Palestream needs rest."

Shadekit and Flowerkit frowned. They exchanged glances and their heads hung low.

"Palestream…" Flowerkit mewed with grief, Shadekit nudged her.

"She's not dead, Flowerkit. She's got kits that need to be fed and taken care of; she'll live to see them grow up."

Flowerkit hung her head low, as grief filled her green gaze. She didn't want Palestream to die, or any cat for that fact, but Flowerkit knew that the she-cat wasn't okay. Nor was the little ginger kit, who had not looked very healthy either. It was up to Starclan to help them now.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter guys, I got sick and now am staying at home. I got a bit bored and had a little writers block from it, but I'm starting to get back on track. Today, I'm hoping to get 2 chapters posted! Yay! I have names for Palestream's kits, but if anyone would like to add more suggestions, that'd be great! Shoutout to: Zombie oshawott! For suggesting some name ideas! I will be using them!**


	7. Chapter 6

The day seemed to end quickly, murmurs of fear spread around Nightclan when they heard of Palestream's sudden weakness. Ebonysplash had refused to leave his mate and kits side, the tom seemed utterly shocked by this. He had even refused to name them; he wanted Palestream to be the one to give his first litter of kits' names.

When Palestream had woken up, the she-cat was extremely weak, as if she were half-conscious the whole time. Ebonysplash let out a sigh of relief as she woke up, the moon was now shining brightly among the clan, and Palestream had slept through the whole day.

"My love, it's time to name them…" Ebonysplash spoke in a soft, caring tone. He looked from Palestream to the newborn kits, a smile on his face. As Palestream looked over her kits, she too, smiled.

"The gray one, the she-kit," Palestream started. "Is going to be… Echokit."

Ebonysplash nodded and looked down at Echokit, his only daughter. Two more kits, both toms, of course, the dark ginger kit, and the dark brown kit with white paws. Palestream looked over her kits and thought for a few moments. Her tail flicked to the dark brown kit.

"Forestkit," Palestream meowed, her eyes glancing at them a bit blankly, as if she was not paying attention. Then again, she wasn't feeling well. Her gaze turned towards the dark ginger kit, the tiniest of her litter.

"How about…" She thought for a moment, her eyes unmoving from the tiny kit. "Rowankit."

Ebonysplash looked at his kits and purred, touching his nose to Palestream's cheek. "They're beautiful, and handsome," he chuckled, looking at his 3 children with a mix of joy and pride in his eyes.

As Flowerkit observed from the nest, a smile came across her face. "Is this how Shadowtail looked like when we were kitted?" The she-kit asked Skyfleck, who curled her tail around her daughter and nodded with a sigh of happiness.

"Yes, and it was the greatest day in my life," Skyfleck responded, licking her daughter's ear. "I have never been happier."

Shadekit looked at his mother, then back at Ebonysplash and Palestream. _Will I have a mate one day? And kits of my own?_ He thought, looking at them for quite some time before settling down next to Skyfleck and sighing.

~2 Moons Later~

"Get it Echokit!" Flowerkit meowed, who was now 5 moons old. She was nearly apprentice size now, but she still preferred to play with Echokit, Forestkit, and Rowankit. Flowerkit tossed a mossball up into the air, seeing a small gray bundle of fur dash to grab it from the air. Echokit caught it in her jaws and threw it at Forestkit. The brown tom was the biggest of the kits, but he was still careful around his sister and younger brother, although he did tease Rowankit from time to time. Forestkit leaped up and caught it in his paws, bringing it to the ground and batting it at Shadekit.

Shadekit, who was bigger than Flowerkit and already looked like an apprentice, had big paws a bulky build. The tom leaped up and slapped it with his paw, sending it flying towards Echokit. The she-kit leaped up and caught it in her jaws, batting it to Rowankit, the tiny tom who barely played.

"Nice throw!" Echokit mewed to Shadekit, who smiled and nodded. Rowankit took the mossball and batted it towards Flowerkit, who nodded as she flung it towards Forestkit.

"Kits, go play outside, you don't all fit in here at once," Skyfleck meowed, and all five kits ran out into the camp.

Forestkit took the mossball and hit it towards Shadekit. Shadekit slammed it with his powerful paws towards Flowerkit, who missed to catch it by a mouse-length.

"No fair! You're stronger than us!" Flowerkit teased, the hit it into Shadekit's face. He smirked and flung it back, getting it caught in Flowerkit's mouth as she laughed at him.

"Ew! Shadekit stop!" Flowerkit hissed as she tried to get the moss off her tongue. Shadekit chuckled and padded off, spotting Morningbreeze and Skyeyes behind him.

"You hit very nicely," Morningbreeze joked with a purr, her blue eyes gleaming down at Shadekit, who puffed his chest out proudly.

"Thanks," he purred, then looked at her. "What's going on?" He asked.

Skyeyes looked at the tom. "We've decided to delay the plan," he stated, his tail flicking as Shadekit tilted his head.

"Why? I thought we had to make Nightclan great again? What's wrong?" Shadekit asked with concern in his tone. He wasn't yet sure what the plan was, after all, he heard it 2 moons ago when he was only a kit.

"We want you to help," Morningbreeze purred with pride in her voice. Shadekit's ears flicked. "We're going to wait until you're an apprentice, then you can help us out."

Shadekit tilted his head, a bit confused. "Me? Help out?"

Skyeyes nodded. "We'll explain it to you when the time comes, but don't worry, we have it all figured out."

The statement frightened Shadekit. _What if I do something wrong? What if they don't want me in their group anymore?_ The look of fear on his face was clearly noticeable to Morningbreeze, who laid her tail on his shoulder.

"Do not fret, Shadekit. We'll tell you everything, we'll work it out as many times as you need to, so don't worry about it," she meowed in an assuring tone.

Shadekit looked up at Morningbreeze and nodded, and then something flooded into his mind. The flashback of Morningbreeze attacking Hawktalon came into his mind. The thought was horrible, the blood on Hawktalon's fur, the horrible scratches and bites the she-cat had to come back to camp with.

 _You never used to take beatings like this, it's pathetic._ Her heard Morningbreeze's cruel his as Hawktalon sat there, bleeding. It was like Morningbreeze could change in a moment, as soft of the warmest nest at one point, but then as cruel as a rogue. There was something about her that made his stomach jerk when he neared her, or perhaps it was the fact that she could change at any moment. That's what frightened him.

Morningbreeze smiled and flicked Shadekit's ear with her tail just before she padded off, to do hunting perhaps.

Shadekit looked at Skyeyes, confusion in his eyes. Skyeyes looked down at him.

"Want to know something, Shadekit?" He asked; his words sort of shocking Shadekit. This tom was part of the group, and yet he wanted to gossip like an elder? Shadekit nodded, waiting for what the tom wanted to say.

"Before she joined Nightclan, Morningbreeze used to be a rogue."

Shadekit perked up, although he was not as shocked as expected.

"I was the one that tore her ears; she was trespassing on Nightclan territory…" As he gazed at his paws a smile came across her face. "I'm glad I patrolled that day."

Shadekit looked at him as Skyeyes seemed to lose his thought and shake his head. "Uh… Sorry Shadekit! I guess we'll talk later then, bye…" He chuckled nervously and dashed off.

Shadekit stared in confusion but shrugged it off, padding back over to play with the kits.

 **Alright, so I promised that I'd make 2 chapters, and I kept it! So now the kits are named. So, I'm going to be needing suggestions every so often as the story progresses, and right now, Shade and Flower are 5 moons old. So, who do you guys want to be their mentors? Leave a review to let me know!**


End file.
